A Glimpse
by wefalldown
Summary: Let's just say that Elliot and Reo have an active sex life...    I suck at summaries and this is my first submission, so feedback is greatly appreciated!    De-anoning from the kink meme. Also for KinkBingo.


He hated when Elliot made him do this. Hated it. Not that there was much that he wouldn't do for Elliot, but sometimes he just wanted him to just fuck him already! Stop playing these games and just ram into him already! But no. Reo had to take the time out of being pleasured to within an inch of insanity to tell Elliot how badly he wanted it.

"C'mon, babe," Elliot growled out as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of Reo's ass. "What do you want me to do to you?"

" Ha…Elliot…you know what I want," Reo panted back, squirming to try to increase the movement in his rear. Elliot rested his other hand on Reo's hips, forcing him to stop moving. Reo hissed out in frustration.

"Sounds like that's not what you wanted," Elliot chuckled at Reo's obvious need and discomfort. "Maybe you want something more like _this,_" Elliot said as he thrust his fingers in again, angled this time so that they'd hit Reo's prostate directly.

"Aahhhnnn!" Reo gasped out, bucking his hips and arching his back instinctively, but being held down by Elliot's hand.

"That sounded promising, but I still don't really know what you want. Is this it? My finger inside you?" Elliot teased.

"Stop…playing around Elliot…and…" Reo managed to get out between breaths as Elliot continued to thrust his fingers into him.

"Stop playing around and…what, Reo? I'm not going to know unless you tell me." Elliot continued. Reo knew what Elliot wanted and he was fully prepared to give it to him because right now Reo wanted it too. He wanted it so badly that he had no more qualms about begging for it to be done.

"Stop playing around and fuck me! Please Elliot!" Reo begged with vigor, his eyes pleading. "Elliot, I want you to do me! I need you to! I need to feel you throbbing and pounding inside me!" The pleas went straight to Elliot's groin, as Reo knew they would. Reo knew what Elliot wanted to hear and it was exactly what he wanted to say. He needed Elliot in him now, to be able to feel him entirely. Flushed and panting, with his hair disheveled and sweat rolling down his skin, Reo looked like he was close to his breaking point. The desperation rolled off him in waves and added to his "fuck me" aura, making him appear like the living incarnation of sex.

"Well after hearing all that, how could I not oblige? And now I know exactly what to do to you." Elliot whispered into Reo's ear as he removed his fingers, causing Reo to gasp out at the emptiness and moan out in anticipation of what was to come. He didn't have to wait long, as Elliot quickly applied lube to his stiff erection and positioned himself at Reo's entrance. "Brace yourself for a thorough pounding," Elliot growled into Reo's ear, nipping the lobe, as he drove his entire length into the warm opening.

"Nng…god…Elliot!" Reo moaned out, throwing his head back and clutching at Elliot's shoulders. Elliot went straight into a quick pace, continuously pounding into Reo's hot sheath.

"Oh god, please Elliot…please…" Reo whispered between gasping breaths as liquid fire coursed through his veins.

"Please…what?" Elliot growled out, punctuation each word with a thrust of his hips.

"Please…don't stop, Elliot. I want it…harder…faster…more!" Reo cried out, making his point by wrapping his legs around Elliot's hips and forcing him in deeper. The deeper feeling of engulfment took Elliot by surprise and he threw his head back in a long groan, causing his angle to change ever so slightly to hit right against Reo's prostate.

"Ah, Elliot!" Reo screamed out, digging his nails so hard into Elliot's shoulders that there would definitely be marks there tomorrow. Elliot continued to thrust into Reo, faster and faster, harder and harder. Reo could feel his climax building up and knew that Elliot wasn't far behind. With one hand firmly gripping Reo's waist, Elliot's other hand slid down to stroke and caress Reo's straining cock. Reo's body went into overdrive as pleasure seemed to radiate throughout his entire body and he knew he was about to come. Apparently Elliot knew it too. Reo thought Elliot had been reaching down to finish him off, but instead Elliot's hands stopped stroking and reached down a little further to form a tight ring around Reo's cock, holding his orgasm at bay. Reo groaned out in frustration and need, raking his head down Elliot's back.

"Once more for me, Reo," Elliot moaned into his ear as he continued thrusting. "Let me hear you say it." Without hesitation, Reo begged for release.

"Elliot, let me come! I'm begging you, let me come!"

"With pleas-" Elliot started to respond, but he was cut off by another desperate plea from Reo.

"Elliot please, come with me," Reo gasped out as his glazed over eyes stared intently into Elliot's. Elliot's hand slipped from Reo's cock, completely forgotten, as his orgasm hit him full force. Feeling himself being filled by his lover, Reo slipped over the edge into orgasmic oblivion.

After they were both completely spent, Elliot pulled out and just laid there on top of Reo, regaining his breath as Reo contentedly ran his hands through Elliot's hair. A few seconds later, Elliot propped himself up with his arms on either side of Reo and chuckled.

"What?" Reo asked, with his fingers still threaded in Elliot's hair.

"You got me there, at the end," Elliot said playfully.

"Well, you made me wait so long that I thought you deserved a little payback," Reo answered bluntly.

"By coming first? Doesn't seem like much of a payback," Elliot teased.

"Well, I know how much you love to come after me so that you can feel me tightening around you," Reo retorted matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…well…whatever," Elliot gave up trying to defend himself as he flopped down beside Reo. "You win that one."

"You made me beg a lot more than you usually do. Why?" Reo inquired.

"Because, it's always better when you beg for it."

"For you or for me?"

"Both and you know it."

"Well next time, I'll have you begging to do me." Reo challenged.

"I look forward to that," Elliot said as he ran his hand over Reo's chest, already ready for another round.


End file.
